characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Asura (Asura's Wrath)
'''Asura '''is the protagonist of Asura's Wrath, a beat 'em up video game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Capcom. Backstory Asura is a demigod who was once a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, a group of demigods who protect the world from the demonic and destructive Gohma. After destroying Vlitra, the strongest Gohma, Asura is summoned to the palace of Gaia's emperor, only to find that he's been killed and Asura was framed for it. Back at his home, Asura's wife has been killed and his daughter Mithra has been kidnapped by the Guardian Generals, who wish to use her to boost their power so they can save the world. After this revelation, Asura is killed by the leader of the generals, Deus. 12,000 years in the future, Asura's rage has let him climb back into the mortal world, where the generals, now going by the Seven Deities, are using the souls of their human worshipers as fuel to make themselves stronger. Consumed by his rage, Asura goes to kill every member of the Seven Deities and retrieve his daughter. Powers & Abilities * '''Mantra of Wrath: '''Mantra is the power source of every demigod, and it has different affinities based on emotion. Asura's mantra is the Mantra of Wrath, which increases in output the angrier Asura becomes. As such, Asura's power increases with his anger. As a ranged attack, Asura can fire blasts of Mantra from his fists, which range from barrages of weak shots to strong homing blasts, and release shockwaves of it from his body to blow back enemies. * '''Immense Strength: '''Due to the Mantra of Wrath, Asura's physical strength is extraordinary. He can subdue Vlitra with three punches, lift the finger of a planet-sized opponent, and punch said finger hard enough to make the planet-sized opponent explode. * '''Immense Endurance: '''Because of his rage, Asura has great endurance. He can fight through the pain of being impaled several times to continue a battle, and often fights after losing both of his arms. Equipment * '''Mantra Reactor: '''The Mantra Reactor from the Karma Fortress used to hold the power of seventy billion souls. Though it lost that power, it still contains all affinities of Mantra. After being rendered comatose during his fight with Chakravartin, Asura's brother-in-law Yasha implanted the Mantra Reactor in his chest as a focusing point for his power. With the Mantra Reactor, Asura can channel the Mantra of Wrath's full power without burning himself out. Alternate Forms * '''Vajra Asura: '''When fighting opponents on his level, Asura usually transforms into this form, giving him two extra pairs of arms for six in total. This gives Asura a boost of strength. * '''Berserker/Wrath Asura: '''When Asura's rage reaches a point where he can't control it, he becomes Berserker Asura, a feral monster with four arms of pure Mantra formed from his back. In this form, Asura can fire beams of Mantra powerful enough to wipe out entire armies of battleships. If he stays in this form for too long, Asura's rage will burn him out, transforming him into Wrath Asura. Wrath Asura is too burned out to use Mantra attacks, relying on rushing down and overpowering foes, but he's so damaged at this point that attacking foes damages him more than his enemies. * '''Mantra Asura: '''The highest power the Mantra of Wrath can reach on its own, Mantra Asura combines thousands of arms into Asura's two, making them much bigger and giving one of his strikes the power of hundreds. While in this form, Asura's anger is more focused, and he can vent jets of Mantra from his new arms for better maneuvering and striking power. * '''Asura the Destructor: '''By channeling all the power from the Mantra Reactor, Asura becomes the Destructor, a six-armed behemoth larger than the Sun. In this form, Asura is strong enough to punch planets hundreds of times bigger than him to pieces. His Mantra blasts in this form can obliterate stars in one shot. Asura can also condense this form into a smaller form with six Mantra Asura-like arms, but the power of it remains. Feats Strength * Subdued Vlitra with three punches. * Launched the 150-meter tall Wyzen into space. * Killed the creator god Chakravartin. * Lifted the planet-sized Gongen Wyzen's finger before punching it so hard that Wyzen exploded. * Crushed an escape pod by hugging it. * Headbutted Yasha so hard that the shockwave produced by it shattered stone. * Can propel himself into space by punching the ground. * Caught a sword swing strong enough to slice through the moon. * Ripped the Deity Sergei to pieces. * Was so angry that he casued a massive explosion that can be seen in outer space. * Can project energy strong enough to destroy planets and stars. * Punched a planet at least a hundred times bigger than his Destructor form into pieces. Speed * Countered a barrage of punches from Augus. * Dodged homing lasers. * Ran several kilometers in a couple seconds while worn out. * Caught and dodged punches from Chakravartin's many arms. Durability * Endured a barrage of energy waves. * Survived being sat on and punched into the ground by Vajra Wyzen. * Shrugged off being punched through thick stone. * Survived atmospheric reentry. * Tanked blasts from Chakravartin. * Survived being impaled by several spears and kept fighting. * Stood up after being struck by Deus' lightning. Skill * Trained by Augus. * Can take down hundreds of opponents by himself. * Defeated Augus, Deus, and Chakravartin. Weaknesses * '''Anger issues: '''Due to possessing the Mantra of Wrath, Asura has anger management issues, and will stop at nothing to destroy whatever makes him mad. * '''Mantra of Wrath can burn him out: '''If he gets too angry without the Mantra Reactor, the Mantra of Wrath's power will burn out his body, resulting in his Berserker and Wrath transformations. * '''Lack of self-preservation: '''Asura doesn't seem to care about his own well-being during fights. He frequently loses his arms, and has died three times during the story of Asura's Wrath. CPW's Conclusions Victories *vs Berserker Heracles (Fate/stay night) - Berserker's Profile *vs. Bayonetta - Bayonetta's Profile. Losses Fun Facts * Asura has the most transformations of all the Eight Guardian Generals. * Asura is named after a class of divine beings from Indian mythology. * Asura's Mantra takes the form of the golden armor on his arms. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Demigods Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Deceased Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Completed Profiles